Fuyuho Nekogazaki
|image = True Appearance= |-| Disguise= |race = Youkai |gender = Female |unusual features = Damaged Ear One Horn |status = Alive |romaji = Nekogazaki Fuyuho |eyes = Black |hair = Black |affiliation = Nekogazaki Family |occupation = Head of the Nekogazaki Family |relatives = Natsuho Nekogazaki (One of her souls) |kanji = 猫ヶ崎冬歩 |manga debut = Chapter 19:The Fleeing Weasel and the House Cat (Disguise) Chapter 48: Come Hate, Come, Come Hate. (Part 1) (True Appearance)}}Fuyuho Nekogazaki (猫ヶ崎冬歩) is the main antagonist of the series and the true head of the Nekogazaki Family. She is the cause of the recent increase in Ogres as well as transforming other people into Youkai. Appearance She has black shoulder-length hair with navy blue highlights, silver or purple in some pictures, as well as cat ears with white fur sticking out. Her left cat ear has a hole in it, and in front of it, a small horn protrudes from her head. She has sharp, black eyes, green or purple in some pictures, and is typically seen wearing a white shirt. In her disguise, she has a tall, thin structure covered in a hood. She appears to have multiples eyes and long twisted horns that vary in size. It has been stated by several characters that she and Natsuho have the same face. Personality She has a malicious, manipulative, and hateful personality. She uses other people in order to get what she wants through various methods. It was revealed that her true intentions are to destroy Twelve Town entirely. As revealed in later chapters of the story, through all the hate, Fuyuho is crying and grieving inside. Etymology Fuyuho (冬歩): Fuyu '(冬) means "winter" while '''ho '(歩) means "walk". '''Nekogazaki (猫ヶ崎): Neko '(猫) means "cat", while '''ga '(ヶ) means "months", and 'zaki '(崎) means "promontory" or "cape". Presumably, '''Nekogazaki is the author's way of a pun on "Neko ga suki"'' ''(猫が好き) meaning "I like cats." Relationships Gouichi Nekuni Their relationship was built up similar to that of Natsuho and Kyouichi except Gouichi kept visiting her instead. The more they hung out, Fuyuho would gain a stronger urge, through painful headaches, to kill him due to being a Nekuni. She eventually tells her true feelings to Gouichi as her killings of the Nekuni. Because Gouichi decided that the town was more important to him than her, he tried to kill her due to her actions towards the Nekuni Clan and Twelve Town, but he was hesitant, and couldn't follow through properly. Her hatred grew towards him, and she hated him enough to kill him and to attempt to destroy Twelve Town, after 50 years of the incident. Even with her hatred towards him, she still cries over him. Yuzen Tatsuga When they first met, it was when Gouichi was hanging out with her in the mountains. The three would do various activities such as fish and eat ice cream together. They appeared to be close friends, but Yuzen felt something was off and became wary of her. As her hate for all of Twelve Town grew after being shot, Fuyuho starts to hate Yuzen, and they become enemies. Natsuho Nekogazaki Natsuho is one of Fuyuho's nine souls, which technically makes her her "daughter," who was separated for being a failure and weak, and to lower the Nekunis' guard down. When they talk to each other, Natsuho describes it to be like talking into her own head, "an internal monologue" as Fuyuho describes it. Fuyuho is envious of Natsuho because she was able to contain her hate and be with Kyouichi, unlike her where she couldn't contain it, leading to her losing Gouichi. After realizing Natsuho's sympathy towards her, she feels not so alone and stupid for not realizing it. History She was very close with Gouichi up until he shot her. Gouichi found out that Fuyuho was killing members of the Nekuni Clan and Twelve Town in order to satiate her desire to kill Gouichi, someone of Nekuni blood. Gouichi decided to kill her with a gun despite his feelings for her. Fuyuho pleaded with Gouichi to not kill, stating her true feelings and admitting that she loves him. His final decision was to kill her, but because he was hesitant, he ended up shooting her left ear. With that, Fuyuho fled, and her hatred grew. As time passed, eventually she separated one of her nine souls from her, which was Natsuho's birth. This was to lower the Nekuni's guard and distract them. Prior to meeting Gouichi, she was able to balance her souls, but because her hatred grew strong, she lost her souls. Abilities As a youkai, she has immense speed and strength. She has the ability to extend her claws and do massive damage to her opponent, and she is strong enough to fight Yuzen Tatsuga and overpower him with his divine power. She can also devour entities, as she has devoured an ogre and became one, and has devoured the Land God of Twelve Town, and has taken the powers of the god and is now invincible to any attack given at her. Gallery See Fuyuho Nekogazaki/Image Gallery Trivia * Her name is the opposite of Natsuho's name. ** Fuyu (冬) means "winter" while Natsu '''(夏) 'means "summer". ** However, they both share the same kanji for "walk" (歩, ''ho). * In some illustrations, she is shown to have green or purple eyes and different colored highlights. ** These may be just coloration choices by the author, but they may also be colored according to her mood. Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Head of Clan Category:Nekogazaki Family Category:Head of the Nekogazaki Family Category:Youkai Category:Cat Category:Cat Clan